User blog:Dawndragon1828/Night Owls - GGaD fic's
Chapter 1 -Photos last longer. The slight whir of a camera lense hummed through the warm air, barely audibly only to those with a keen sense of hearing. I paid no attention to it and kept scrolling through my phone, updating myself on former classmates and their new lives outside of school. I only looked up when I jeard the sound of a Camera Shutter going off, and am met with startled chocolate brown eyes. "Dominic? What are you doing?" I questioned, shooting him a confused, and somewhat suspicious look. He lowered the camera and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Celosia," He apologized with his thick, irish accent. "I couldn't help it, the scene looked really genuine and you looked so at peace." He chuckled nervously with a smile. I quickly dropped my suspicious tone and pat the spot next to me on the bench, in which he took with a small thanks. We sat in silence, admiring the beautiful well kept gardens on Fireon. I wasn't really sure what to say. Honestly, I've never really spoken much to Dominic and only know a handful of things. Such as his scarce appearances at the tower and his relationship issues. Finally, my mind settled on a subject. "How's it going?" He didn't reply immediately. Understandable, not everyday you get asked by the one who spilled the beans about you terrible Break-up story to half the employee population here. Dominic rubbed a hand at the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Good. I took a leave of absence from here and moved back to the modern sect, and even got back into photography." He finished, holding up the expensive looking camera. I felt like I'd break it if I looked at it too long, so I smiled and lookes up at him, focusing on the light spray of freckles on his cheeks. "That's good to hear. Your a pretty strong guy so I guess you bounce back pretty quickly." I said, but notice how his face fell and his turned his gaze back to the gardens. Did I say something wrong? ''I thought, leaning forward just to get a better look at him from the corner of my eye. Fluffly, straight locks of ginger hair that swooped up in a cow-lick esque style, though his hair seemed like it was leaning closer to a chestnut orange hue. He had high cheek bones spattered with freckles and a straight, chiselled jaw. He must have notice my blatant staring and got up and shot me a smile. "I should get going. I have work soon." He said turning to leave. Right, I forgot to mention now that he didn't work here, he worked several other different jobs because as someone who is no longer here to say it once said. 'He's flat out broke.' Dominic had managed to make his way halfway down the path while I was informing you guys before I called out to him. "Well, See you round!" The man turned around and smiled, perfect white teeth basically shining with little cartoon sparkles, and saluted me. Now that, looked genuine. I should have taken a photo to make it last longer. ----- So how'd you like it so far? Pretty cool to be inside the head of Fireon's Wildcard right? Well Sit tight and get ready for the Shit show!! :D Chapter 2 - The Tracks are waiting for you It's been a week since my encounter with Dominic. After that, he didn't show up for a while, but that wasn't anything new. I did what I always do around Fireon, as in, Freeloading off my mom, babysitting my adorable nephew Matthias, bullying my cousin Xavier, the usual. Nothing interesting happened during that week, which wasn't something that occured often, so I cherished the lazy, laid-back vibe that flowed through the tower and the people who lived there. On the Saturday night before the second week, I was about to head into the shower and call it a day, when my phone lit up from where it lay on the nightstand. Curiosity drew my attention to the buzzing device where I could make out a caller ID. One which I was ''very familiar with. A goofy smile spread across my face and I answered, "How's that bizarre adventure going Jo-Jo?" The person on the other end entertained me with a laugh. "That was a good one, Sia." They said through chuckles, calling me by my nickname. My grin just seemed to grow wider. Eventually they calmed down, their last bits of laughter dying down. "Are you free tonight?" If a stranger were to witness the ungodly sight of my face, they probably would have thought I was insane, but there were no strangers, so their safe. "You know I'm always free." I said with a smirk, while I opened up my closet and started fishing around for my black bomber jacket. Once I found it, I retrieved my Jordan's and sat down on the bed to put them on. "Yeah, but I also know you're lazy so I always have to double check. Anyways, You coming or not?" They asked. The faint sounds of engines revving in thw background could be heard through the speaker. I finished lacing up my shoes and got to my feet, heading towards the window. "I'll see you in ten." I said, pulling the window pane open. "Alright, and be careful this time." I rolled my eyes, pulling my self out the window and jumping off the sill. "Aww, Joey's worried about little ol' me. I'm truly flattered." I teased. The doorway to the modern sect, hidden by vines and creepers, drew closer. This time Joey didn't entertain me with a reply and simply said, "The Track's are waiting for you hun." * * * It didn't take long to get there. Before I knew it, I was walking down the rocky, worn down dirt path that lead to the Tracks. The Track's, as I've been calling it, are basically an abandoned Horse-racing tracks that was built in the 90's. When the newer got built, this one was left to collect dust. That is, until my friend Joey found it and decided to turn it into something far greater. Something that teens and young adults come from neighboring cities to participate. To feel the addicting rush of adrenaline and the high feeling for those watching. He turned it into a place where people could come and show off their skills and their cars. From Shiny sportcars to Pimped up Antiques to powerful muscle cars. Joey knew what he was doing when he held his first Street race. He knew of the many rich kids and car collectors who loved to race in the streets, but didn't want to get arrested or hurt anybody. He also knew of the kids who needed a proper income. That's why he combined the two needs and wants to create these beautiful tracks. I for one, loved it not because of either of those reasons, but because I kust loved the thrill. To feel the car vibration with horse power and to hear the roar of that engine as I speed down the track and leave my fellow racers to bite the dust. As soon as I arrived, Joey was there with his old Subaru Impreza WRX STI ready, and I all but squeal in delight. I snatched the key's from him, throwing a quick hello before hopping into the vehicle and starting the engine. * * * Three Races. I've won three races in a row, without a break. In those three races, I've gained twenty thousand dollars. Yeah, Impressive, I know. Joey asks me if I'm going to race this next race, but J shake my head. "I'll sit this one out." I reply, in which he shrugs and walks off to collect the entry fees. As I'm exiting the car, a voice calls out to me, causing me to freeze. I know that voice. Slowly, I turn around and look up, making eye contact with chocolatey brown eyes. He was making his way to me, wearing all black. A Leather jack and Black Tee that hugged his toned body and dark jeans that showcased long legs. Ginger hair being tossled by the breeze and a wide, friendly grin that reached his brown eyes greeted me in a way that made me feel self-conscious of my outfit. "Well, isn't this a surprise. You're what's got everyone so excited." He said, irish irish accent sugar coating his words. I stood there like an idiot. Holy Shit, What is he doing here? Chapter 3 - Carrothead ''I was still standing there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. The shock leaving me flabbergasted as I stared up- literally, I had to look up at this guy- at Dominic as he smiled his usual boyish smile. I kept staring as I watched his mouth move as he said something to me, to which I didn't here because I was still trying to process the coincidence and the sudden appearance of someone who's ''not ''normal. Like me. Dominic's boyish smile faltered, and he tilted his head, snapping his fingers in front of my face and calling my name. I flinched, blinking several times and craning my neck once again to look at him. "Huh?" I asked, confused. His brow furrowed. Were they always brown? "I said, you're what's got everyone excited." He repeated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Realization dawned on me, and I offered a simply 'oh'. Once again, the conversation died and we stood in awkward silence, looking anywhere else except each other. I shoved my hands into my pockets and Dominc began to rock back and forth on the back of his heels. At some point, I decided to be a big girl, and start off. "So....not to be rude or anything, but, why exactly are you here?" I asked. Dominic stopped rocking on his feet and finally returned my gaze. His eyes widened, like a child who's finally been acknowledged by his parents after they were talking about him like he wasn't there. "Oh, I got invited." He said simply. I tilted my head, arching and eyebrow for more explanation. He stared at me for a second before getting what I meant and nodding. "Oh! uh, some fallen angel buddies of mine have been trying to get me to race here for a while." He added, jutting a thumb over his shoulder. I tilted my head to the side and followed where he pointed to a trio of tall guys who were laughing together. They all wore dark colors like everyone else who managed to sneak out here. One of them turned to look at us, Blonde hair tumblimg onto his forehead. He noticed me staring and shot me a quick wink that made me jerk back and look at Dominic. "Uh-huh. Right. Then where's your car?" I questioned, narrowing my oddly colored eyes. ''Jeez I sound like a police interrogating a criminal. I thought to myself. Dominic pointed a finger over to a spot where Various types and models of cars lined up along the tracks, all beautiful, and all veru expensive. "The Silver one next to that corvette." He said. I turned my head and sucked in a sharp breath. Once again, I am too shocked for words. The car was breathtaking. Sleek design with a silver chrome paint coating it's body making it look like it was made from pure sterling silver. I blew out a low whistle. "I-is that a BMW i8?" I squeaked, barely containing myself. Dominic was looking at the car with a thoughtful expression, a hand rubbing his chin. "I think it's a i8 roadster." he concluded. "You forgot the 'roadster' part of the name." I narrowed my eyes at him, scowling slightly at his wise-cracking. His brown eyes glanced down at me, mouth quirking up into a mischievous grin. "I know that!" I pouted, punching his shoulder. He let out a yelp and clutched his right arm. "Ouch, jesus woman be careful with the merchandise." He whined, rubbing his arm. I gave him a mock-sympathetic look, "Aw, poor baby couldn't handle a little tap." I mused, my smirk growing. He bristled, dropping his hand from his arm and placing them firmly on his hips. "I cam totally handle a tap. And that, wasn't a tap." He protested. Good lord, he was so childish. I placed a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter, "Oh yeah?" I said "Then what was it?" He leaned down so we were eye-level. "That was assault." I gasped, eyes widening to saucers, "Assault?!" I echoed, feigning surprise, "Whatever will I do?" I lamented, making an exaggerated show of placing both my hands on either side of my face. "Will you ever forgive me Domino?" I looked up at him with fake pleading eyes. Dominic's scowl deepened at my nickname and me very beautiful sarcastic abilities. He scrunched up his mose at me, "You, Celery, are a very ''cruel woman." He grumbled. I laughed at his adorable pout-y face, wiping a fake tear from my eye. He was not amused when my laughter finally subsided to little chuckles here and there. "Are you finished?" He asked me and I nodded, drawing out a little sigh. "Yeah I'm finished." I replied, shooting him a cheeky grin. He tried his best to keep his pouty face, but eventually, he broke out into another boyish grin. "You're so childish by the way." I told him, and he simply shakes his head. "I like to think I'm youthful." I rolled my eyes at his excuse. "Whatever, bet you Youth isn't going to help you win a race." I teased. Dominic made a noise of offense and reared back as if he was hurt. "You '' wound '' me Celery!" he voice sounding so real. "Have some faith in me." I waved a hand in dismissal. "Please, you probably can't even park with that car of yours." I teased, "Probably had one of your buddies do it for you." I added. He let out another horrified gasp, "That was a low, even for you." He complained. "Of course I can park my own car! And I can race too!" He glared down at me for undermining his driving abilities. On the ourside, I may look calm and bored, but on the inside I was grinning like a cheshire cat at once again riling him up. "Please, proy can't even start your car." I said to myself, loud enough for him to hear, and turned away in disinterest. At the corner of my eyes I saw Dominic bristle even more. He huffed, "Fine! I'll prove it to you!" He declared, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his car keys. "And I suggest you place your bet on me if you don't want your bank account suffering from bankruptcy." He spun on his heels and marched off to his sleek sterling car and got inside. As he walked away, my lips crackes into a victorious, devilish grin. I didn't actually mean those things, I was simply coaxing him to race because one, I ''really ''wanted to see his car perform and second, I wanted to see how good he was. ''This is going to be fun! (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ Guess who's back, Back again, MJ's back, tell your friends.